


i didn't just kiss her

by joshwrites



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A Mess™, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshwrites/pseuds/joshwrites
Summary: A vet and a pub co-owner and a one night stand. Could it lead to something more?





	i didn't just kiss her

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a big mess. This is my first time writing Vanity so I apologise if I don’t get the characterisation spot on, I’ve just had so many different ideas running around my head that I had to get something down. This is more of a stream of consciousness than a well thought out fic though I promise my next ones will be! I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think. Love it or hate it please let me know and also feel free to point out any mistakes because I haven’t checked this back over yet! Also, this could potentially be a multi-chapter fic so if you want me to write the next morning then let me know and I’ll make a chapter two!

Charity had to be the most frustrating person Vanessa had ever met.  
  
  
She was irresponsible. Untrustworthy. Irritating. She seemed to know just the right buttons to push to get her temperature rising, her blood boiling and angry expletives falling out of her mouth like no man’s business. And Charity knew this and used it to her advantage. She clearly got a kick out of getting this kind of reaction from her.  
  
  
More often than not she just wanted to slap that smug smirk right off of her face.  
  
  
But the thing she found the most irritating about Charity Dingle was how much she  **wanted**  her.  
  
  
She couldn’t understand it. Couldn’t make sense of it because, before their drunken rendezvous in the cellar, Vanessa had probably had said about three sentences to Charity. They didn’t mix in the same crowd, Vanessa had never felt the want or need to get closer to Charity. She knew what she was liked, always doing dodgy deals and getting in trouble with the law and Vanessa quite frankly, didn’t need the extra stress in her life with having to deal with those sorts of goings-on.  
  
  
Plus, these sudden **feelings**  she had, she hadn’t really been aware of them until that night. They must have been lying dormant for a long time, just hovering under the surface waiting for an opportunity or circumstance for them to form in the forefront of her mind, and that circumstance just so happened to be being locked in the cellar with one Charity Dingle, getting drunk on bottles of whiskey.  
  
  
She’d had a bit of a one-sided crush on Rhona a couple of years back but that was nothing compared to what she felt the moment her lips connected to Charity.   
  
  
But then the second kiss happened and with a clear sober mind, she allowed Charity to lead her upstairs to her bedroom. She could have said no. She could have stuck to her guns and been adamant about keeping it a one-night-stand, an unspoken about one-night-stand but as soon as Charity’s soft plump lips had reconnected with her own, her brain had just dissolved into mush. She fell limp in her arms and suddenly all she could think about was kissing Charity, continue to kiss Charity.   
  
  
Charity was surprisingly gentle. The way she pulled her closer, hands caressing bare skin as it was slowly revealed with each layer being removed from her body. Her fingertips danced along her ribcage, her breath ghosting along her abdomen as she descended down her body. Vanessa unable to do anything but lie there hopeless, mesmerised and out of breath.   
  
  
Her eyes were transfixed on Charity, unable to look away from her hypnotising eyes as they stared up at her through hooded lids. Vanessa didn’t dare look away for even a second as if she was scared that if she did, this would all disappear. That this would all just be a figment of her imagination, wishful thinking. But this  **was**  real. This was really happening and Vanessa didn’t know what to do or think so she allowed herself to just enjoy the experience, take it for what it was.   
  
  
Something changed within her that night. Something shifted, pulled at her heartstrings. She felt explosions in her belly and lights burst behind her eyelids as she experienced the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. She didn’t know if everyone else she had ever been with had been doing it wrong or what but she had never ever felt that way before. She had never felt anything that  **good** , and as she lay in post-orgasmic bliss, her blonde hair splayed across the pillow as she tried to regain her breath. Her fingers were still clenched tightly in Charity’s hair where her head was still resting between her thighs, her lips and chin smeared with Vanessa’s cum. She nudged her nose against her inner thigh, her hot breath caressing the skin before pressing slow kisses in the crease where leg met hip, sucking a bruise as a reminder who had been there. Who had made her feel this way.  
  
  
After a few moments, Vanessa’s hands had unclenched in Charity’s hair and she instead was caressing the blonde tresses, pushing the slightly sweaty strands away from her forehead as she slowly began to move up, taking her time as she continued to press soft kisses on her way. She stopped again at Vanessa’s breasts, moving up to cup them in both her hands. She was still wearing her bra but neither could say were her top and jacket had ended up. Charity pulled her left breast out of the cup of her bra and brought her lips down to meet the erect nipple. She pressed a soft kiss against the sensitive nub before sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around. Vanessa arched her back, a small keening sound leaving her lips causing Charity to smirk around the nipple still in her mouth. She lightly grazed her teeth against it as she let it fall back out her mouth, a huff and a whine leaving Vanessa’s lips at the action, a sharp tug on her hair brought Charity back up to press her lips against Vanessa’s once more.  
  
  
Vanessa moaned as Charity’s tongue slipped through her lips and she could taste herself as their tongues swirled around each other. Vanessa’s hands slid down Charity’s bare back before reaching her arse where her hands squeezed each cheek and pulled her closer against her. Charity lodged a still clothed leg between Vanessa’s spread open thighs and pressed her knee up against Vanessa’s wet centre. Vanessa groaned and rutted up against Charity’s thigh as her lips trailed from Vanessa’s mouth, along her jawline and to suck gently at her pulse point being careful to not leave any marks where they would be seen, although she was very tempted to do just that. She would behave herself. This time.  
  
  
Vanessa had never before gotten past chaste kisses with another woman. She had had crushes and mixed feelings of curiosity that she had just pushed aside throughout her life but this time was the first time where she had delved into sex with another woman and she certainly couldn’t complain about the other woman’s talents, not that she would tell her that though. Her ego was big enough as it was.  
  
  
Vanessa waited until Charity had fallen asleep that night, her nose pressed against the pillow and her arm slung loosely across her waist. She glanced over at Charity’s sleeping face, she actually looked quite beautiful like this, up close and from a certain angle. All her worry lines were smoothed out across her face and every few minutes or so she would twitch her nose and Vanessa found the action unbearable cute.   
  
  
Then she realised that this was Charity. She couldn’t think anything that Charity did was cute. She was  **Charity.** She forced herself to look away with a slight huff and a crease of her brow. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was meant to do now. She couldn’t just sneak off home now, could she? Vanessa had never been great at one-night-stands but being caught doing the walk of shame from the Woolpack at this time of night was not something that she wanted to experience. She figured that waiting until morning would do her no harm. The bed was warm, she was pretty exhausted after their evening activities and for the first time in a very long time she was sharing a bed with someone. Yes, it was Charity but it still beats sleeping alone. She hated sleeping alone.   
  
  
It didn’t take much longer for her to fall asleep. She pulled the covers further up her still nude body and unconsciously, snuggled in closer to Charity. She could have imagined it but she swore she felt Charity’s fingers flex just slightly around her waist. Whatever the case she decided to just ignore it and deal with this whole mess in the morning. She didn’t have a soddin’ clue what she was doing or what kind of trouble this was going to lead to but she knew one thing, in the back of her mind, she wanted this to happen again. But she knew it couldn’t. This wasn’t right, and she wasn’t a lesbian for goodness sake. She just needed to get her head sorted out. Her and Charity weren’t a thing. They would never be a thing. But, she would enjoy this experience for what it was. One hell of a one night stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://aarondingle.co.vu) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/nessdingle)


End file.
